Here with you
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: <html><head></head>Riley wants to know why Zane's acting weird.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Zane and Riley have been together for almost two years until Zane finds out he's pregnant. So he breaks up with Riley. Two weeks have passed and they haven't spoken to each other. Zane hasn't even been to school and Riley is worried so after school he calls Zane and he doesn't answer. Riley then calls and calls until Zane picks up which he does.

"Zane" Riley said

"Why do you keep calling me?"

"Because you won't talk to me." Riley said throwing up his hands.

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Well I need to see you can you meet me somewhere"

Zane sighs "Riley I don't think-"

"Please I really need to talk to you" He begged

Zane finally gave in "Ok where"

"Football field one hour"

"Alright bye"

"Bye"

An hour later Zane goes to the football team to find Riley sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket. He walks up to him "Hey Riley what's all this?"

Riley motions him to sit down "Sit down"

Zane sits down and they just stare at each other. "Ok I'm here what's going on?"

"Well nothing with me what about you?"

Zane shakes his head "Nothing"

"Come on just tell me why you broke up with me."

Zane looks down "Riley"

"Look if I did anything I'm sorry." Riley reached out for Zane's hand.

Zane still didn't look up. "You didn't do anything I just-"

"I have something for you" Riley said interrupting him.

Riley pulls out a little blue box and gives it to Zane.

Zane places it on the blanket. "Riley I can't"

Riley picks it up and gives it back to him. "Just open it Zane."

Zane sighs but opens the box and pulls out a key. He holds it up in the air. "What is this?"

"A key" Riley said

Zane rolled his eyes. "I can see that I mean what's it for?"

Riley eats a grape "My place"

Zane looks up at him "What?"

"I want you to move in with me." Riley said looking Zane in the eyes.

Zane looks away "Riley I can't."

"Look I know were not together any more but miss you a lot and-"

"Riley I'm pregnant" Zane blurts out.

Riley nearly choked on his grape. "You're what?" He managed to choke out.

"Pregnant" Zane said still look down. Riley doesn't say anything causing Zane to look up at him. "Riley say something."

Riley shakes his head. "Are you sure?"

Zane nods "Positive, it's yours."

"How do you know?" He quickly realized what he said and tried to take it back. "I didn't mean to-"

"You're actually accusing me of cheating." Zane said almost yelling.

Riley grabs Zane's hand. "No I just-"

Zane pulls his hand away and gets up. "Screw you Riley."

Zane walks off and Riley follows him. "Zane wait please" he pleaded

Zane turned around. "Why? You don't trust me."

Riley looks down "No" and quickly looks back up. "I mean yeah I do it's just-"

"What?" Zane waited

Riley sighs and looks down. "I never felt this way before and I'm scared ok." Zane just stares at him so he continues. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you Zane."

Zane's grew wide "Really?"

"Yeah" Riley looks back up. "You mean everything to me and I love you so freaking much. I mean you're my guy."

"Still" Zane looks down "Even with the baby?"

"Always" Riley says

They hug then kiss

Riley pulls back "Hey is that why you broke up with me?"

Zane frowned "Yeah I was scared you'd leave me so-"

"You left me first." Riley whispers

"I'm sorry" Zane said looking away again.

Riley shrugged "It's ok, but I want you to know that I know you would never ever cheat on me. I jumped to conclusions and I'm so sorry."

Zane smiles "I love you Riley."

"I love you too Zane." They kiss "And again I'm sorry about-"

Zane places his hand on Riley's mouth. "Riley shut up and yes I'll move in with you."

"You will" he mumbles

Zane chuckles "Yes"

Riley picks up Zane and hugs him and spins him around. "I can't believe this is happening Zane."

Zane shakes his head "Me either"

"Hey we're having a baby."

"Yes we are."

They kiss slowly and passionally.

Riley sighs and pulls Zane closer to him. "Did I say I love you already?"

"Yes you did but I love you too and I can't believe you made a picnic for me it's so sweet and romantic so not you."

Riley shrugs "Well some people make you want to do better, you know."

"Yeah let's eat" Zane said pulling away and sitting down.

"Alright" Riley said joining him.

Zane looked up at Riley who had a mouth full of bread and chuckles. "How did I get so lucky?"

Riley looks up and holds out his finger. After he was finish chewing he smiled. "I'm the lucky one I mean after everything that happened between us you never gave up on me on us."

"That's because no matter you did I couldn't stop loving you and no I'll never give up on you."

Riley smiles and starts moving closer to Zane. "So you're saying you would have waited for me."

Zane smiled back "As long as it took."

Riley stooped at stared at Zane. "Why?"

"Why what?" Zane said looking confused.

"Why would wait for me. Why did you keep forgiving me?" Riley looks down. "I didn't deserve it."

Zane smiles again "Because you're worth it."

Riley leans over and kisses Zane passionally. "Wait Zane do your parents know?"

"No" Zane looks away. "I'm afraid to tell them."

"Why?"

"Riley they freaked out when I told them I was gay and when they found out about you. If I tell them about the baby I'm dead."

Riley gets up and holds out his hand. "Come on we'll tell them together ok."

"What now." Zane shireks

"Yes and better now than later when you're showing." Riley points out.

Zane reaches out his hands. "Alright" Riley pulls him up.

They pack up the stuff and go to Zane's house where there just sitting in the car.

Zane stared at his house. "I don't know if I can do this."

"I'll be right here Zane I promise".

"I'm scared Riley." He admitted

Riley gets out and walks over to the passenger's side and opens the door and wipes the tears away from Zane's eyes. "Everything is going to be ok."

"Don't leave me alright."

Riley shakes his head "Never, love you."

Zane smiles "Love you too."

They leave two hours later Zane is all moved in at Riley's new place. After there all unpacked Zane is lying on his stomach on the bed with his head under the pillow when he feels Riley lie on top of him. "I'm sorry Zane."

"Its ok" he muffles

"What?" Riley chuckles

Zane turns his head "I said its ok."

Riley lays on his side his face facing Zane's. "They'll come around."

"I hope so" he says sadly.

"I know so I love you."

Zane smiles "I love you too."

"Hey" Riley reaches out and touches Zane's nose. "I got you too smile bet I can get you to laugh."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Riley smiles "I'll show you." Riley sits up and turns Zane on his back and gets on top of him and starts tickling him.

Zane starts laughing. "Ok ok you got it now stop."

Riley chuckles "Ok" he leans down and kisses Zane. Riley stops and panics. "Crap I'm not hurting you am I?"

Zane shakes his head. "No you're not my stomach."

Riley kisses him again. "You make me so freaking happy."

"You make me so freaking horny." He admits

Riley chuckles "Yeah, I can see that."

Zane smiles "Thanks Riley"

Riley sits up "For what?"

"For cheering me up I needed that."

"Anytime"

They stare at each other for a while just smiling.

"What?" Zane says

Riley looks away "Nothing it's just you're so beautiful." Zane blushes making Riley smile. "I love it when you blush."

Zane slaps Riley on the chest. "Shut up."

Riley chuckles then lifts up Zane's shirt and stars kissing and rubbing his stomach while Zane is running his fingers through Riley's hair. "I swear to you Zane I'll never let you or our baby down. I'll give you guys everything and I'll never hurt you or let anyone hurt you. You're everything to me."

"Same here." Zane says

They fall asleep just like that.

**Six months later Zane is sitting on the couch watching TV. Its 3:47 in the morning when Riley comes down and sees him.**

"Zane" Riley whispers

Zane jumps and drops his bowl of cereal. "Riley do not sneak up on me like that."

Riley starts to clean up the cereal. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I woke up and you were gone. I freaked out."

Zane sighs "Sorry couldn't sleep."

"What's wrong?" Riley said looking up at his lover.

"Nothing"

Riley sits down next to Zane. "Come on Zane talk to me."

"My back hurts and my feet are killing me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're never here Riley? The only time I see you is in school and that's only for a second. You go to school then straight to work. You don't even call. You missed all of his doctor appointments, his first kick, and our anniversary even my birthday. You don't even tell me you love me anymore."

"I'm so sorry"

Zane looks back to the TV. "Just leave me alone."

"Zane"

"Go!" Zane starts to cry. "Just leave me alone"

"Zane" Riley says again.

Zane pushes riley away from him. "Just stay the hell away from me alright! Go!"

Riley gets up "Alright I'll go just calm down."

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do alright I can take of myself. I don't need you." He yells

"What the fuck is wrong you!" Riley yells back

Zane gets up "If you don't leave me alone I'll fucking leave."

Riley sighs "Ok I'll go."

Riley walks off hitting the wall on the way making Zane jump. Zane gets a drink of water then lies back on the couch.

A little while later Riley comes back down. "Zane just go upstairs. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Riley" he whispers

"Please"

"Fine" Zane gets up; he was going upstairs when Riley stops him.

"Hey?"

"What?" Zane said looking over at him.

"I'm sorry"

Zane looks away "Alright"

"I love you."

Zane doesn't answer. He just goes upstairs and goes to sleep as does Riley. The next morning Zane isn't feeling good so he stays home. He's just lying in bed when riley knocks on the door.

"Go away Riley."

Riley opens the door and goes in. "You're not going to school."

"I have a headache and everything hurts."

"I could-"

"No I can take care of myself."

Riley leaves to call his boss. Ten minutes later he comes back in with two pills and a bowl of soup. Zane's lying on his side with his back facing Riley. He sets it on the dresser then sits next to Zane and starts rubbing his side.

"I'm sorry riley" he whispers "For last night I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened I just snapped."

"It's ok Zane don't worry about it."

Zane turns on his back and looks at Riley. "And I love you too."

Riley smiles "Me too."

Riley tries to kiss Zane but he stops him. "I'm still mad at you though." Riley looks down "You're never here Riley I really miss you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I shouldn't have to tell you that!"

"Ok don't yell calm down." Zane then grabs his head in pain and riley grabs two pain killers and the water. "Here"

"What if they-"

"They won't, I already checked with your doctor. They won't harm you or the baby."

Zane takes the pills and eats the soup. Riley was about to take it back down stairs but Zane grabs his arm. "Can you stay with me?"

"I already called in. They gave me a couple days off."

Zane looks down "Like how many?"

"Just a week seven days sorry I couldn't get more days."

"It's ok that's better than nothing."

Riley smiles "So does that mean you forgive me."

Zane shrugs "Depends"

"On what?"

"Whether or not you make me feel better."

"Are you still sore?"

"Mostly my feet. I've been walking a lot but on the bright side the bed helps my back."

"If I give you a massage will you forgive me?"

Zane smiles "Depends on how you do." Riley starts massaging Zane's feet. "Yeah that feels good."

"Good enough for another chance." Riley said hopefully

"I guess so." Zane sits up and kisses Riley. "I really missed you Riley."

"I missed you too" Riley rubs Zane's stomach. "Both of you and I'm sorry I missed you're first kick." Then the baby kicks him and Riley jumps. "Oh my god."

Zane smiles "I know"

Riley was smiling from ear to ear. "He kicked me."

"I guess he's not mad at you any more."

"I'm sorry"

"Stop saying you're sorry"

Riley looks down "I can't help it."

"Come here" Riley gets in bed next to Zane. "You're just looking out for us and I love you for it but sometimes you're too-"

"I know I'll try to stop."

"Good I feel a little better."

"I know what will make you feel even better?"

"What's that?"

"Marry me"

Zane sits up "What?"

Riley shows Zane the ring. "Marry meZanePark."

Zane hugs him. "Yes I'll marry you I love you so much."

"I love you too"

They fall asleep in each other's arms. The next day Zane wakes up to the smell of hot food. He goes downstairs to find riley cooking. "Morning"

Riley walks over to Zane "Morning to you too."

**They kiss then eat later on the couch.**

"When are we going to tell everyone?" Zane says

"Later but for now I want to be with you."

They kiss again then they spend the rest of the day together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three and a half months later**

Zane is a week away from his due date and he's scared. Riley comes home to find Zane sitting outside staring at the sky. He walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder. "Hey you" Zane jumps "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok what are you doing here." He said looking back at the sky.

"I got off early so I thought I could come and see how you were."

"I'm ok, just a little scared."

Riley kneels down beside him "Why?"

"I'm a week away Riley and I'm freaking out" Riley gets up and sits down next to Zane and smiles "Why are you smiling Riley. Is my freaking out funny to you?"

"No Its not I'M not laughing at you. Look I'm scared to ok."

Zane looks down "You don't act like it."

"Well someone has to be strong here even if were both scared because we are. It's ok to be scared Zane. You're not alone in this"

Zane smiles "Thanks Riley"

"You're going to be ok Zane I won't let any thing happen to you, I promise"

"I know you won't" Zane kisses Riley "I love you Riley"

"I love you too" Riley gets up "Hey have you been out here all day."

"I don't know I kind of lost track of time."

"Well have you had anything to eat?"

"Nothing but the breakfast you gave me."

Riley sighs "Come on Zane we talked about this. Your due date is coming up and you need to eat."

"I know" Zane looks up at Riley. "I'm sorry"

"And why are you out here huh. You're suppose to be on bed rest."

"I got bored and I'm tired on sitting in bed all day every day. I needed some air ok, I'm sorry."

"Ok you can stay out here but just to eat, got it."

"Got it, thanks Riley."

"Anything for you" Riley was about to go in the house but Zane sudden outburst made him stop. Turning back to Zane he sees he's holding his stomach. "Zane what is it."

Wide eyed Zane looked at Riley. "The baby, Riley something wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

Riley was panicking now. "What do you mean? Are you in labor?"

Zane shakes his head. "No I don't think so I just- God Riley it hurts."

"Alright let's get you to the hospital."

Zane gets up but stops when he feels wetness between his legs. He looks down and sees blood. "Riley"

"What" Riley follows Zane's gaze down to the blood all over his jeans. "Oh my god."

Zane starts to cry "Riley I'm scared what if-"

Riley quickly shushes him. "No don't even think about that ok. You're going to be fine you both are I promise."

Another pain hits Zane and he nearly falls to the ground but Riley steadies him. "Oh god Riley"

"Ok come on" Riley took Zane to the hospital.

Zane was lying in the hospital bed in sheer pain. Even though Riley was right beside him he was still scared. Then the doctor walks in "Were going to have to do a C-section, now."

Riley pales "But he's not due until next week."

"She can't stay in there sir. If she stays in there one more day she could die." The doctor says

Riley looks down at Zane "This is the only way."

Zane is scared "No Riley I can't."

"You heard the doc if she stays in there any longer we could lose her" Riley wipes the sweat off of Zane's face "You can do this."

Zane looks at Riley then back at the doctor and nods his head. "Ok let's do this."

They take him in the back and give him a C-section. Ten minutes later the baby was here.

Riley looks happy at first but when he couldn't hear her cry he started to panic. "Doc why isn't she crying? What's wrong with her?" They ignore him and take the baby away. Other doctors and nurses try to hold Riley back. All of a sudden they hear the beeping stop and turn into a single flat line. Riley turns back to Zane who was lying there.

Motionless

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Riley ran over to Zane and started to shake him. "Zane hey wake up. Come on Zane wake up."

Doctors and nurses arrive beside the bed. One puts an arm on Riley's shoulder. "Excuse me sir you need to leave"

Riley shoves the doctors shoulder "No I can't leave him."

"Sir in order for us to help him you have to leave please or I'm going to have to call security and have you escorted out."

Riley looks at the doctor then left the room. Once he was outside he called Anya. He was sitting in the waiting room with his face buried in his hands.

Ten minutes later Anya walked up to the desk and was about to ask for Zane park but she looked up and saw Riley. She left the desk and went over to him. "Riley"

Riley sits up "Anya" He gets up and hugs her "I'm so glad you're here."

"What happened I thought he wasn't due yet?"

"He's not but he started having pains so I brought him here."

"Well why are you out here I mean shouldn't you be with him and your baby."

Riley sits back down. "Something happened, when she came out she wasn't making any noises and before I could get a good look at her they took her away."

"What about Zane?" She asks concerned

"I don't know, all I know is that after the baby came out he...god he-"

Anya sits next to Riley and puts her arm on his shoulder "Riley"

"What if I lose both of them?" he said looking over at her.

"You're not, there going to be fine."

"You don't know that, I'm scared Anya."

"Come here" Anya hugs Riley.

Riley hugs back tight "I don't know what I'd do without them."

"Shhhh it's going to be ok."

Just then the doctor came up. "Mr. Stavros"

Riley pulls back and gets up "Yes, how are they?"

"You new baby girl is fine." She says smiling.

Riley let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank god"

"She's breathing on her own and she's a beautiful healthy baby."

"Thank you, Thank you so much" Riley shakes the doctor's hand. His smile falters when he remembers Zane. "Doc what about Zane?"

"I don't have any information on him but if you give me a minute I'll see what's going on"

"Thank you um may I see her?"

"Your daughter, follow me."

They follow the doctor to the room where she was being held in. Riley paused at the door before heading in. He walks over to the crib and sees his baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket. He smiles and picks her up. Holding her in his arms his mind went blank. All he could think about was how beautiful she was. She wrapped her hand around one of his fingers and held on tightly. He smiled "Hey Hope, that's your name. Your other daddy picked it out for you. Now I didn't like it but if he's going to get through this he's going to need a little Hope" Riley kisses Hope on the forehead. "God you look just like your daddy" Riley sits on a chair by the window. "Don't worry, your daddy strong. He's going to be ok, you'll see."

A little while later Anya comes in "Hey"

Riley looks up at her "Hey"

Anya comes over to Riley "She's beautiful"

"Yeah"

"Good thing she doesn't look like you."

Riley laughs "Have you heard anything from the doctor about Zane?"

"Yeah the doctor said he's going to be fine but he's still unconscious."

"But he's going to be ok."

"There pretty sure he is."

Riley gets up with the baby "I knew it, can we go see him?"

"Yeah come on."

**They leave**

**If there are mistakes I apologize**


	5. Chapter 5

Riley walked in Zane's room with their daughter Hope. He put her in the carrier by the bed and walked up to Zane. "Hey"

Zane turns to Riley and smiles "Hey Riley."

Riley kisses Zane on the head "The doctor said you were still unconscious, How are you?"

"Still tired, what happened?"

"You were gone for a while Zane."

"What?"

"Yeah" Riley rubs the side of Zane's face "But you're ok now and that's all that matters."

"Are you ok?"

Riley smiles "I am now that you're back."

Zane eyes suddenly grow wide "Wait, where is the baby?"

"She's fine babe, look" Riley picks up the baby.

Zane smiles "How is she?"

"Doc says she's perfectly healthy and happy baby."

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course" Riley gives Zane the baby.

"She's so small."

"She'll grow."

"She's beautiful."

Riley chuckles a little "Yeah Hope's beautiful just like you."

Zane smiles and looks up "Hope"

"Yeah that's her name. I hope you not mad that I named her without you."

"No I'm not mad I just thought you hated that name."

"It grew on me besides we needed hope for you to pull through this and you did. "

"I love you Riley"

Riley kisses Zane "I love you too"


End file.
